User talk:Gruntyshake
Images If you're going to continue uploading images, please make sure that another image doesn't already use the same file name. Also, I deleted the image you uploaded for your user page, as our media policy prohibits images from being uploaded solely for user pages. --StrikerBack 07:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) kk got it Videos As per the Counter-Strke Wiki's policy, the uploading and embedding of videos is prohibited. For the most part, it is possible to convey the video's message using words. If absolutely necessary, a link for the video may be added to the "External links" section. Remember to sign your posts with the signature button and include indents when responding on talk pages. Enjoy your stay on the wiki. Saytun 04:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Wait so what is this? An exception? http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/Italy (go to the bottom) Gruntyshake 04:51, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: That specific video was embedded into the page without my knowledge. The policy stands for any and all videos on the wiki. If you spot anymore, bring them to either my or StrikerBack's attention as soon as possible. I hope I cleared up confusion regarding the issue. P.S. Remember to indent! It helps me and other contributors understand who is saying what. It may be irritating at first but you will eventually get the hang of it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Saytun 05:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Okay, thanks for clearing things up! Sorry I'm new. Gruntyshake 05:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::: It's fine. At one point, I was new to the wiki too. Saytun 16:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 00:48, June 27, 2014 (UTC) CS:GO MP5 CS:GO got no MP5, right? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna show you this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfP3HjeEX2U please look at the date it was found and from rumors there is a empty slot in the buy menu in the SMG category. So idk could be? Hope so Gruntyshake 01:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Until it's either included in the game and buyable or confirmed by Valve, it's nothing but speculation and shouldn't be included. --StrikerBack 03:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ok so should that picture of the Mp5 viewmodel be deleted then? Gruntyshake 03:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Depends on StrikerBack. Anyway, I have watched the video and it is pretty interesting. If you are asking me, I would say this, "MP5 model is the cut version of MP7." --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) (For Contraz) Could be thecut version of the MP7 as its stats are similar to the MP5's. I also found this, look at the missing slot to the left and notice how all the announced SMGs are in there already (p90, bizon, mp7, ump, and mp9). This picture was in the most recent version of the CS: GO Beta. So I'm wondering what is spot is for? Gruntyshake 01:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe new SMG will be added. Since I play Counter-Strike Online, there are four new SMGs added. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've removed the image since the image was viewed as intended. Also, there's an available slot in the heavy section of the buy menu as well, but there's no more announced weapons for it either. I'm assuming they are simply using the same amount of slots for each section, even if they don't plan on filling them (yet). --StrikerBack 00:35, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I guess I guess who knows you could be right we will just have to see. :/ Gruntyshake 02:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) CS:GO link Thanks for the link. I will look forward to it. Anyway, is that you that build that website? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) : Nah, man wish though. Gruntyshake 02:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) If I could afford CS:GO, I will help. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thanks same herr :/ Gruntyshake 01:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Balkan The first step: Confirm the name, is it really Balkan or just rumor. If it is true, simply create a new page. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 00:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC)